


Telapathy

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, Numpties (Simon Snow), SnowBaz, Vampire Turning, Vampires, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Soulmate AU.You can give your location and reason why to your soulmate via telepath only when you are in distress.Baz is missingSimon is worried





	Telapathy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Dreamt As You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856467) by [Siriuslymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon). 



**SIMON**

Summer was horrible. So many things went wrong.

Agartha broke up with me. Apparently, she had some problems during the summer and contacted her soulmate but I wasn't the one to show up. Some guy from America did.

I'm happy for her, but I thought we had been destiny.

To top that off Baz has yet to show up to school. Normally he is here by now. I may hate him but I miss him. Nobody to help me sleep by breathing.

"Are you ok Si?" Penny asks. That takes me out of my spur and I turn to her.

"Baz has yet to show up," I tell her. I wonder where he is. That's when I hear something in my head.

_Numpties took me because I am Simon Snow's roommate I am at..._

Baz.

I am Baz's soulmate.

Does he not want me?

Is he like this because he thinks I don't want him?

Do I want him?

I want him.

**BAZ**

I called out to my soulmate a while ago but nobody has come for me yet. I hear slashing and the sloshing of blood.

Fiona is outside, I can feel her magic. She pushes open the coffin. and reaches into to pull me out. I stand shakily on my legs. She holds my hand until I am stable.

She leads me to a car and helps me in before getting in the drivers' side and speeding off.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"That boy, Snow, called us, saying that you were in a coffin and was taken by numpties" Fiona responses.

Snow.

Simon.

He knew. He knows.

I need to be at Watford.

I need him.

I need Simon.

"Take me to Watford Fiona," I say. I turn to her.

"No baz, You need rest, you can go back there in a few days," she says.

SIMON

Five days.

It has been five days and nothing. No contact.

I want to see Baz.

I get my wish sitting with Penny for breakfast eating cherry scones. The doors slam open. I turn my head.

It's Baz.

I stand up faster than anyone can think.

"Baz" I yell over the silence.

"Simon," Baz says. He holds out his hand. The queue.

I run over to him and just hug him, crying silently into his shirt. He leans my face up. His lips look so beautiful.

**BAZ**

I could kiss him

Who cares about the rest of the people.

**SIMON**

I could kiss him

I kiss him

**BAZ**

This is the best thing I have ever felt

**SIMON**

I don't ever want to lose this

I don't want to lose him.

**BAZ**

wanting to get out of the spotlight, I break apart and grab his hand. I drag him to our room

**SIMON**

He drags me to our room.

When we get there closes the door and slams me against it, kissing me harshly.

I moan slightly into his mouth.

He pulls away.

"Can I ask of something big?" I ask.

"Anything for you," Baz says. I hope he takes that to heart.

"Vampires live longer than humans. I want you to turn me"

He looks at me with surprise.

"Are you sure you want this?"

**BAZ**

If he wants this, I will do it

**SIMON**

I nod my head.

He pulls me from the door and onto my bed. he crawls onto me.

I lean my head to the side to give him more access.

"Take it off" Baz states. I pull it off my body and throw it out the window. It isn't gonna be useful anymore.

**BAZ**

He threw the bloody cross out the window

**SIMON**

He kisses me harshly.

He kisses down my neck.

"This is going to hurt." He pulls out his wand and spells. _**Silence, Silence until I am done.**_ I feel his magic surround the room.

 _ **Privacy, push away, unwanted attention**_ He casts as well to prevent people from coming into the room.

He licks my neck at the spot he is going to bite. I moan a bit.

He stops for a second

Then the pain comes.

I moan slightly before crying out in pain.

It feels good but it hurts. Like I am dying.

I grab onto his harms harshly

**BAZ**

He grabs my arms harshly, digging his fingernails into my arms.

I hold my position, sending the poison through his veins.

**SIMON**

I feel Baz shift a bit, never unlatching.

I feel myself slipping away.

"I'm scared Baz, but I want this" I slip and slip.

"I love you Baz, forever"

The last thing I say before the final slip

**BAZ**

He finally slips away. I pull off his neck.

I can feel his magic fall for a second.

I fear its disappearance.

It explodes.

I feel it surround me like a shield and a wave hits the room. The spells I put up contain it in the room.

I feel a link form.

Simon forgot one important bit. Vampires have mates.

Simon is mine.

Simon and Agartha are not destiny

We are.

He springs up, taking one big breath.

He turns and looks at me. I turn my head.

He latches onto my neck. Drinking heavily.

I pull him off before he gets too much.

We fall asleep warm for once.

I Love Simon

**SIMON**

I Love Baz

 


End file.
